<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little lights by thethrillof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502391">little lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethrillof/pseuds/thethrillof'>thethrillof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethrillof/pseuds/thethrillof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The little Knight, and lumaflies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>little lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With decisive movement, even from the start, the little Knight swings their Nail to destroy every lumafly lamp they come across. It isn’t the glowing things’ faults they’re encased there, lighting the way for bugs that are long gone (even if their bodies are still left).</p><p>When, eventually, they find they must buy one from Sly for areas of deepest darkness--shadows only the Shade and not their whole can see through--there’s discomfort and odd remorse for the necessity.</p><p>Lumaflies are mindless. Instinctive. It shouldn’t feel any crueler than striking down a tiktik.</p><p>To assuage their quiet guilt, the Knight makes sure to pause and hold the lamp high at every new location they come across, so long as there isn’t a risk of something coming that could break the glass.</p><p> </p><p>The void-filled Temple needs no light added to the glow of its sealing spellwork. It isn’t safe. Yet the Knight holds the lamp tight in their hands as they read the Tablet inside.</p><p>
  <em>(Vessel. Though bound, you shall know the state of the world.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After everything is finished, they shatter the lamp at the Hollow Knight’s feet.</p><p>Together, three siblings watch free little lights flutter away, vanishing to somewhere above.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>